The lovely maiden!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A young girl goes through a hard time at home. But now she is saved by a young wind demon from yusuke's attack.
1. Chapter 1

_**The lovely maiden!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not yu yu hakusho.**_

_**Claimer: I do own my character Aya.**_

Aya Morish is a young and youthful teenager girl. She is 15 years old. She has long brown hair to her knees, with a pair of blue icy eyes. Aya is a kind-hearted, sweet, and very intelligent. She is an A+ student.

One lovely spring afternoon Aya was her trip normal way back to her house from school. The warm wind whistles though her hair. "Wow! The wind is pretty strong for spring." Aya said stopping in her path. The wind blows her skirt to the left. The bushes start to make more noise, and the wind got much stronger. 'I think the wind is pulling me away for thing… but what?' thought Aya. "Oh well must be on my way!" She said. Aya started to walk way but stop because she heard a noise. "Who's there?" She gulped as she took one step back… "Human flesh I must have!" yells a green, large, ugly, and smelly ogre jumping out of the bushes, and started to run after Aya. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aya yells closing her eyes, and putting one hand out to stop the beast, Suddenly a large fire ball come out of nowhere and killed the ogre. She opens her eyes and says "Am I dead?" She looks on the ground to see a pill of ashes. "Did I do that?" "SPIRIT GUN!" Yells Yusuke jumping out the same bush. The blue ball shots towards Aya, and she was motionless. "Oh god! Yusuke shot the demon not the human girl!" yells Kuwabara. Aya was lift by a strange man in a black rode, right before the big blue ball hit her. "Are you okay lass?" said an accent voice. Aya yet again opens her eyes to she and some stranger floating in middle air, and she faints. "I take that as a no." Said the strange robed man. " Hey you demon get back down here!" Yells yusuke with Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama behind him. The strange man fly off with Aya in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The lovely maiden! Part 2

She woke in a warm fluffy bed, a room with white clouds and blue sky wallpaper. The carpet was blue like the sky itself.

"Hello lassie! I glad your up! Are you feeling alright?" said a red head wind demon we call Jin!

"Yes thanks to you! My live is in your hands… My name is. "

"Aya!"

"But ho-"

"I heard the boy with the orange hair yell." He said very fast.

"But I don't know your name?" She said.

"Me name is Jin the wind master. "

"Where am I?"

"You are on island called hanging neck island. You with me, and my pals!" Jin said all happy.

"Like I said before my life is in your hands now, is there any thing I can do?" Aya asked like normal.

"Would you like to stay here on the Island with us? It would be fun having a lassie in the house for once." Jin said standing up.

"Okay! But I need my stuff."

"No worried it's here already!"

"Jin! Where the heck are you!" yells Risho.

"I am up here! Risho!" Jin yells running out of the room.

"What the name of god are you going in the house! You need to be training with us to win the upcoming tournament!" yells Risho.

"Well I found a flower to help us!"

"Flower! WE DON'T NEED A STUPID FLOWER!" Risho screams.

"You know what I mean by flower! A maiden!" Jin said.

"What! A Maiden? Where is she?" Risho said looking around.

"She up here in me room!" Jin said coming back to Aya.

"Who was t-that? Jin?" Aya asks as she gets all nerve.

"He is the leader of the team. He kind of a jerk sometimes." Jin said whispering in her ear.

She giggles, and Jin smiles.

"Who else is in the team?" Aya asked looking at him.

Suddenly the door came flying open.

Risho, Touya, Gama, and Bakken come in the room.

"you could have knocked at least." Jin said.

"Come Jin. This is the first time we get to see maiden." Risho said.

"She look like a slu-" Bakken stopped, and went flying into the wall because of Jin hitting him straight in the face.

"Never say that!" Jin growled at Bakken.

"My name is Gama the master of Disguise."

"I'm Touya the master of ice. It's a pleasure to meet you, maiden." Touya said kissing Aya's hand..

"What a nice Gentleman." She said Blushing.

"What kind thing to say to me Maiden." Said Touya kissing her hand again, which made her blush even more.

"And I am Risho, and the stupid weed over there is Bakken." Risho said pointing at the big ape.  
"I'm Aya. It is a great pleasure to meet you all." Aya says standing up, and smiling.

"Do you like house work?" asked Risho.

"Yes I love doing housework and cooking. Why?" Aya said all cheerful.

"To help us... live in this dump...You are welcome to live here long as you want then!" Risho said.


End file.
